L'imitateur
by newsyd
Summary: Il suivait l'agent Hotchner depuis des semaines,  cet homme était toujours très occupé, par son travail, par son petit garçon, il ne s'arrêtait jamais et puis il avait aussi une amie... IL allait aimé ça!
1. Chapter 1

-1

Beth devait partir tôt ce matin-là, il fallait que tout soit parfait pour l'ouverture du musée, après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, elle était revenue très vite dans la cuisine où il lui avait tendu une tasse de café. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures respectives.

La veille, elle ne s'était pas attardée, elle n'avait pas pu, elle était prise pour la soirée.

Et ces soirées étaient parfois difficilement prévisibles, cet homme qui prenait un peu plus de place chaque jour dans sa vie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, était imprévisible, il lui arrivait souvent de décommander un rendez-vous, ou d'en prévoir un qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu!

Quand elle l'avait abordé ce matin là dans le parc, elle était alors loin de s'imaginer à quel point c'était un homme pressé, elle aurait pu tout arrêter quand elle l'avait découvert, mais elle aimait cette part de mystère en lui, c'était homme secret qui se livrait très peu.

Il ne parlait jamais des affaires sur lesquelles il était appelé parfois au milieu de la nuit quand la situation était grave et presque désespérée, mais elle les suivait dans les journaux, à la télé... et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait après autant d'années rester aussi stoïque, un peu froid, mais tellement humain parfois, et c'était si souvent arrivé...

David, son plus proche ami et confident, lui en avait un peu parlé...

Elle savait ce qui était arrivé deux ans plus tôt, elle savait qu'il passait tout son temps libre avec son petit garçon, elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il arrive à lui consacrer une partie de ce précieux temps.

Quand elle avait manifesté le désir d'être là à l'arrivée de la course, ce qui impliquait aussi, rencontrer Jack et son équipe, il avait tout de suite accepté, une façon de faire un pas de plus dans la bonne direction, celle de la guérison, et comme David lui avait dit un jour: il méritait d'être heureux!

Jack était un adorable petit garçon et il ressemblait tellement à son père parfois, quand il paraissait un peu perdu, alors qu'il était très concentré.

Quand Aaron était obligé de partir le week-end, elle s'arrangeait pour le récupérer chez Jessica et passer du temps avec lui. Beth avait fait sa connaissance quelques semaines plus tôt, par hasard, alors qu'elle venait rejoindre Aaron pour une soirée "cinéma", les deux femmes s'étaient très vite appréciées. Et Beth prenait le relais de temps en temps!

Ce soir, Jack était chez un petit copain, Aaron était passé la prendre directement au musée, ses collègues savait qu'il était un agent du FBI et qu'il était souvent en déplacement, ils fermaient donc volontiers à sa place quand c'était nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, elle le trouva particulièrement tendu, il n'était pas comme à son habitude, il avait l'air préoccupé, mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise!

Elle s'était promis de ne jamais parler de son travail avec lui mais là, elle sentait que quelque chose le perturbait, elle tenta donc une approche. Il s'excusa maladroitement mais ne dit rien. Il finit par se détendre un peu, et la soirée se termina plus chaleureusement.

Quand il la déposa quelques heures plus tard devant chez elle, elle lui proposa d'entrer, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, il ne l'avait jamais proposé, ils avaient estimé que se voir hors de leur travail et de ne pas vraiment interagir dans leur vie respective, leur convenaient, pour le moment...

Mais Beth avait pris une grande décision, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se passer de Jack, elle avait décidé d'accepter cette vie un peu particulière qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Elle voulait faire un long bout de chemin avec lui!

Il accepta son invitation.

Après avoir rangé sa voiture dans le parking sous l'hôtel, il entra dans sa chambre, brancha son ordinateur portable, il était temps qu'il envoie les dernières photos qu'il venait de prendre, comme chaque semaine à la même heure, et il était bien payé pour faire ce travail.

Il suivait l'agent Hotchner depuis des semaines, cet homme était toujours très occupé, par son travail, par son petit garçon, il ne s'arrêtait jamais et puis il avait aussi une amie, quelqu'un qui prenait un peu plus de place chaque jour dans sa vie.

Et il savait qu'"IL" allait aimer ça!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-2

Il n'était donc pas rentré chez lui, le sac qu'il avait toujours dans le coffre de sa voiture, lui offrit de luxe d'un changement de look, mais il entendait déjà les commentaires de Dave.

Un jean, une chemise blanche, la veste de la veille et pas de cravate, Beth sourit, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait... encore plus!

Il chuchota à son oreille, elle sourit de plus belle, ils quittèrent la maison.

Et ce ne fut pas David qu'il croisa en premier mais Penelope Garcia, qui ouvrit la bouche sans la refermer dès qu'elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, et dès qu'elle croisa son regard, elle battit en retraite. Elle serait décidément plus en sécurité avec ses ordinateurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, David Rossi s'invita dans son bureau, il eut une grimace entendue, puis ajouta : "Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit... bien!"

"David!"

"Ah, tu vas devoir gérer... à mon avis, aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge!"

Les épaules d'Aaron s'affaissèrent, il soupira, la journée allait être longue, très longue...

Mais il avait de la paperasserie et si aujourd'hui aucun dossier urgent ne venait ternir une journée qui avait si bien commencé, il remercierait la providence de lui épargner des explications qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner.

Lorsqu'il reçut cette enveloppe, le reporter Ray Colson était loin d'imaginer que ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur ferait renaître l'enfer dans la vie de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et qu'il respectait plus que tout! Son sang se glaça!

Il n'y avait pas de lettre, pas de mots, juste des photos, des photos volées de la vie privée d'une personne qui n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était déjà arrivé.

Plutôt que de téléphoner, il décida de prendre le premier avion pour Quantico, il fallait qu'il voit l'agent Hotchner, c'était important, c'était vital!

Et dans l'avion qui le menait vers sa destination, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il revivait un cauchemar, commencé 12 ans plus tôt, un cauchemar qu'il croyait terminé, et dont il était, de nouveau aujourd'hui un bien mauvais messager...

L'agent Hotchner était concentré sur ses dossiers lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Colson, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir, il fut surpris, celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui, il avait la mine grave, le visage fatigué. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une enveloppe.

Hotch l'invita à prendre un siège puis s'assit à son bureau et l'ouvrit, il vit Rossi qui les observait derrière la vitre de son bureau, il avait du le voir arriver.

David avait vu Ray Colson traverser l'open space d'un pas rapide, le visage grave de celui-ci l'inquiéta, il le suivit donc du regard avant de se poster non loin du bureau de Hotch dont la porte avait été refermée. Même s'il ne suivait pas conversation et à l'évidence il n'y en avait pas, il comprit la gravité de la situation lorsqu'il vit son ami pâlir dangereusement, une série de photos à la main.

Hotch s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux, un long moment, trop long moment pour David Rossi qui prit soudain la liberté d'entrer dans le bureau, la réaction d'Aaron lui faisait peur, il ne pouvait rester sans réagir! Et dès qu'il fut entré, Colson le dévisagea en murmurant: "Il est de retour!"

David posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui ouvrit les yeux, puis murmura: "Ca va aller!" en lui tendant ce qu'il avait dans la main. A leur vue, un frisson glacé traversa David Rossi!

"Mais il est mort..." on lisait toute l'incompréhension dans son regard.

Ensuite il prit une décision, celle qu'il aurait déjà du prendre deux ans plus tôt, mais Aaron l'en avait dissuadé. Il avait un lointain cousin, qui lui devait un service, un coup de fil rapide, et dans l'heure qui suivit, la plus proche famille qu'il a avait jamais eue était sous protection rapprochée... et cela durerait le temps qu'il faudrait pour résoudre cette affaire!

Hotch hocha la tête, décidément, pour ce genre de chose, ni Dave, ni lui n'étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il s'adressa à Colton.

"Pourriez-vous rester dans les parages quelques jours de plus?"

"Mon journal s'est déjà chargé de réserver une chambre pour la semaine."

David posa les photos sur le bureau de son ami.

"Si quoi que ce soit d'étrange arrive dans les prochains jours, j'ouvre une enquête!"

"Tu ne peux pas, nous n'avons pas le droit de faire régler nos affaires privées par le bureau!"

Rossi pointa la pile de photos.

"Pour le moment, tu es le seul visé, mais si c'est à un imitateur que nous avons affaire... Rappelle-moi qui a tuer son mentor, Aaron?"

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de Penelope Gracia, elle répondit.

Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Hotch, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et quand il lui demanda de ressortir un vieux dossier, son sang se glaça.

Elle raccrocha, et croisa le regard de Derek. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, Penelope chercha ses mots...

"Hotch m'a demandé de ressortir le dossier de Georges Foyet"

TBC

_**NB : merci pour le petit retour de CMCity, et le suivi de CMFAN2009, teacozy, Poseidon Grec, lolodu66350. A l'occasion, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... Bonne journée!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici la suite... le troisième chapitre, merci pour vos retours, ça fait un plaisir fou... si si, j'avoue que moi aussi je n'ai pas trop aimé la façon dont Beth avait été accueillie par certains fans, je me devais de changer ça car je l'aime bien moi, Beth!**_

_**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture...**_

_**Syd**_

-3

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, s'enfermer dans une pièce où elle se sentait en sécurité, appelez la police et lui envoyer un texto!

Il restait à garder son calme et attendre les renforts.

Ils étaient tous autour de la table, personne n'eut l'envie de chambrer Hotch sur son nouveau look, ils regardaient hébétés les photos que Colson avait apportées et que David avait déposées sur la table de leur salle de réunion.

Et surtout, ils avaient sur leur tablette une mise à jour du dossier de George Foyet, et un frisson glacé les avait parcouru.

Le téléphone de Hotch vibra, et renforçât le silence qui s'était installé, il lut le message et se leva très rapidement en lançant à David : "Tu vas pouvoir ouvrir ton enquête!"!

David Rossi devint blême...

"Jack?"

"Non, Beth!"

Rossi fit un geste en direction de Derek qui accompagna très rapidement Hotch vers l'ascenseur... et juste avant d'entrer dans sa voiture, il eut un autre coup de fil cette fois.

"Hotchner!" la voix était grave comme à chaque fois qu'il répondait au téléphone, mais soudain, Derek le vit pâlir... c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait!

Aaron roula très vite, trop vite, et quand ils arrivèrent, l'endroit était déjà rempli de voiture de police.

Aaron présenta sa carte pour passer le cordon de sécurité, le policier médusé, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été invité, mais l'agent qui l'avait appelé, James Franklin, vint à sa rencontre. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, leur dernière enquête datait d'il y a 4 ans, quand ils avaient du chercher cette petite fille qui avait disparu dans le centre commercial.

Aaron et Derek le suivirent, jusqu'au bureau où il avait emmené la jeune femme un petit peu moins d'une heure plus tôt. Quand Hotch entra, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle se leva vint à sa rencontre, il la prit dans ses bras.

Quand elle été arrivée, elle avait trouvé la porte qui menait aux bureaux ouverte, c'était assez inhabituel, sauf si son collègue, Marc avait été rappelé pour une alerte intrusion, c'était sa semaine...

Elle avança lentement dans le dédale de couloirs qui menait vers le hall d'entrée, il faisait sombre, elle chercha donc à allumer, et pour ce faire buta lourdement sur une forme allongée sur le sol, un homme, Marc...

Paniquée, elle vérifia s'il était toujours en vie, elle avait d'abord cru à un malaise mais le sang qu'elle avait vu ensuite sur sa chemise lui avait fait comprendre que la situation n'était pas claire.

Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'Aaron lui avait fait promettre un jour, si elle se trouvait en danger, elle devait s'enfermer dans une pièce où elle était estimait être en sécurité, appeler les secours, et lui envoyer un texto, 3 chiffres, 911. Et il saurait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

L'agent James Franklin en charge de l'enquête était arrivé très vite sur les lieux, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil qui avait pris le temps de l'écouter, qui était très attentif, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait eu l'air contrarié, et dès qu'il était sorti du bureau, il avait appelé quelqu'un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir promis à l'agent Hotchner de la laisser partir dès qu'ils auraient sa déposition, Jim avait emmené le chef du BAU un peu plus loin, Marc avait été emmené à l'hôpital mais il avait fait une photo, une photo qu'il se devait de lui montrer.

Dès qu'il la vit, Hotch devint livide... Derek n'avait pas souvent vu une réaction aussi visible sur le visage de son chef, il prit donc le téléphone pour regarder la photo et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

L'agent de police continua : "J'ai pensé que vous deviez être mis au courant, que c'était important.."

Une détonation déchira le silence qui s'était installé, l'agent Franklin s'écroula, l'agent Morgan fut, lui, un instant déséquilibré par Aaron Hotchner qui chancelât!

L'instant d'après, un brouhaha de sirène et de cris avaient fait place au silence et on entendit hurler:

"Par ici les secours, nous avons deux officiers à terre!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy - Syd**_

- 4

Penelope traversa en trombe l'open space, grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau de Rossi, ses collègues, intrigués l'avaient vu prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

David Rossi essayait de garder le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, il attendait des nouvelles rassurantes de la part d'Aaron mais celles-ci n'arrivaient pas...

L'arrivée de Penelope Garcia le prit par surprise, il sursauta mais il sût très vite que les nouvelles qu'il attendait, il ne les aurait pas!

"Il s'est passé quelque chose au musée!"

"Quoi?"

A la question de Rossi, Penelope ouvrit les bras en signe d'impuissance, elle s'était branchée sur le canal de la police depuis le départ de Derek et de leur chef, elle avait entendu l'appel d'un de leur collègue sur la radio, il réclamait des secours, deux ambulances, deux hommes à terre, elle n'en savait pas plus!

David Rossi ferma les yeux juste un instant...

Juste le temps qu'il avait fallu à l'équipe pour les rejoindre. JJ accompagnée d'Emily prit la décision d'aller récupérer Jack à son école, elle estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit avec eux en sécurité.

Penelope et Spencer se rendirent tous les deux dans le QG de la jeune femme, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour comprendre ce qui arrivait, David, lui, en attendant l'hypothétique retour de Derek et Aaron, allait passer quelques coups de fil... il fallait qu'il sache, vite...

Beth, restée dans le bureau, attendait le retour d'Aaron quand les évènements se précipitèrent, il y eut soudain une détonation, le silence puis la première surprise passée, les hommes de l'agent Franklin cherchèrent à comprendre ce qui arrivait, elle entendit l'appel passé au QG de la police, il y avait des blessés... et l'agent qui était resté avec elle ne la lâcha pas d'un pouce. Il se sentait investi d'une mission, Jim lui avait demandé de ne pas la laisser seule et il se devait d'obéir à ses ordres quoiqu'il arrive!

Le cœur de Beth se serra, elle voulait savoir, mais elle avait peur... son téléphone sonna et elle reconnut le numéro, David Rossi, Aaron le lui avait donné, un jour, au cas où...

Au cas où...

Elle retint sa respiration un instant puis répondit.

La voix mal assurée de son interlocuteur la glaça... David était au courant, déjà, mais n'avait pas plus de nouvelles qu'elle, Derek, Aaron? Personne ne savait... et tout le monde s'inquiétait!

Elle vit soudain l'agent qui était avec elle s'écarter, puis croisa le regard de Derek, enfin... mais il était seul...

Il surprit dans ses yeux une lueur tellement étrange... et il comprit qu'elle avait commencé à réaliser ce dans quoi elle avait mis les pieds en acceptant d'être la compagne d'un agent du FBI, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à tout cela, grisée par les rendez-vous, les rencontres improvisées, tous ces instants volés!

Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé...

Elle étouffa un sanglot, et posa la main sur sa bouche, elle demeura pétrifiée!

Derek tendit la main, elle s'approcha.

Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle acquiesça et le suivit.

Un monde venait de s'écrouler, son monde...

TBC


End file.
